


What is hope?

by Nopissygrapeb1tches



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bakusquad, Blood, Death, Denki angst, Feels, Gen, Get ready for a rough ride, Hurt/Comfort, Kaminari Angst, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, No Beta, No Fluff, Violence, everyone is sad, lots of death, not much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopissygrapeb1tches/pseuds/Nopissygrapeb1tches
Summary: 15 student across Japan are chosen randomly to take part in a killing game to settle the dispute between hero’s and villains. However fate isn’t on a certain Elecric-blonde’s side when his name is pulled from the rabbits hat. Join Kaminari as he is pulled by his puppet strings to partake in a game of inevitable death.Warnings for blood and gore :)Ps. You don’t have to have watched danganronpa to read this :)REALLY IMPORTANT! CHAPTER 4 IS AN AUTHORS NOTE AND I CANT DELETE IT UNTIL IVE FINISHED BECAUSE IT WONT LOOK LIKE I'M UPDATING! I'M UPDATING NOW I PROMISE, AND YOU CAN STILL READ CHAPTER 5, IT DOESN'T END AT THE AUTHORS NOTE!
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A
Comments: 68
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for checking this out. This story will probably be a lot darker than my other stories. This chapter is really short because it’s just an introduction- the other chapters will be a lot longer than this I promise :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole country was silent. You could hear the pittering of an ant’s feet in this torturous quiet that washed over the students of UA high school like a blanket of death. All forty pairs of eyes were glued on the screen at the front of the blank classroom. All twenty ears listened to the voice projecting through the speakers. All twenty mouths were stretched into different yet so similar expressions of suspense and hope. Hope that they wouldn’t be chosen for this death sentence.

The anonymous voice droned on through the cheap speakers, the audio occasionally buffering yet still clear enough for each child to listen to. Nobody cared enough to find out who was speaking, the source of the voice was lost in the childrens’ whirring brains and their selfish hope of someone else getting chosen over them.

Twenty-one heads moved up a fraction of an inch as the announcement for the names came over the broadcast. Twenty-one breaths were sucked in. Nobody dared to move as the voice carried out the names of those who would be so cruelly pulled from their lives into this everlasting cat-and-mouse game of inevitable death. All they could do was hope. But what was hope? There was nothing they could do, no trick they could pull to make sure their names weren’t pulled from the rabbit’s hat. It was nothing, but hope was the only option for the twenty children.

Asako Mino.

The first name was announced. Somewhere in Japan, a girl had just gasped and clenched her pencil hard enough to snap. Somewhere in Japan, a girl had sunk to the floor in despair, mouth open in a silent plea for help, a plea for a saviour to rescue her, to save her, a child, from the drawstrings of death. She had hoped that it wasn’t her, but what was hope?

Kaori Miyake.

The second name was announced. Somewhere in Japan, a boy had frozen and ripped the piece of paper in his hand in a shocked jerk of his body. Somewhere in Japan, a boy had yelled and kicked and screamed as tears ran down his cheeks, wailing for an angel to put his name back in the metaphorical hat and choose someone _else._ He had hoped that it wouldn’t be him, but what was hope?

The twenty students in the cramped classroom listened with baited breath as the monotone voice read the list of random names. Some were angry; how can one read the names of children doomed to be slaughtered like livestock off a list without so much as a waver in his or her voice?

Kiyoshi Fujii

Rei Konno 

Ichiko Nakada

Eiko Nii

Toyo Hamasaki

Denki Kaminari 

Shiro Onsihi

.  
.

 _Denki Kaminari_  
.  
.  
Oh.  
.  
.  
_Oh._  
.  
.

Twenty pairs of eyes turned to look at a blonde teen sat in the middle of a classroom. Various gasps and cries could be heard throughout the room. Throughout the school. Denki Kaminari wasn’t an unfamiliar name to many within the place of education. However, the boy in question sat stock-still at his small desk littered with miscellaneous pieces of paper and pens and pencils. The ongoing list of names were blocked out by the Child’s mind as his eyes widened in realisation. That was _his_ name. Kaminari’s eyes rapidly filled up with water as he shakily put a pale hand over his mouth. Tears wet his red-tinged cheeks.

Nineteen students and one teacher watched in poorly-concealed despair as the normally happy boy bolted out of the classroom, fists clenched. A thump vibrated through a desk, causing it to crack under a different blonde’s hand. His red eyes were downcast and, although he would deny it, fat tears snaked down his cheeks. A different boy yelled to nobody in particular, not bothering to hide the water streaming out of his eyes. Nobody in that classroom had dry eyes. Strangled gasps emitted from several students. Their classmate and friend had been so unfairly pulled away from their grasp, he was innocent and pure in this dark world yet he had been chosen to partake in the awful bloodbath of death. However, though nobody would admit it in a million years, each student was selfishly aware of the fact they were glad the electric blonde had been picked over them.

It was a different story for Denki Kaminari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day and night doesn’t exactly go to plan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like two days to write because my attention span is so short lmao, anyway chapter three will probably be out this week. Roast me for any grammar mistakes pls thank you :)

The week had started with twenty students and one teacher. The week had ended with 19 students and one teacher. Kaminari had been literally snatched from their grasp when two identical-looking men in black suits had dragged him away from the classroom, kicking and screaming before he was sedated with a needle to the neck. Bakugou had to be physically restrained after seeing that happen.

As awful as it was, the game was mandatory viewing, which meant all people across Japan had to watch it from 9am to 5pm, even though it was on 24/7. Nobody in Kaminari’s class would miss it anyway, they all wanted _-needed-_ to see what would happen with their friend.  
-  
The night before the game was set to start, thirty-nine students sat huddled in 1-A’s common room. Both classes has met up and sat in silence, some crying, some deadpanned, some angry. Yet it was clear that all thirty-nine teens felt the sad mood that had suffocated the school since the morning prior. Not even Monoma spoke, he was instead staring blankly at the mundane wall, chin resting on his hands. Ochako had her head buried into Midoriya’s neck, who had tears running freely down his freckled face. Tsuyu had her arms wrapped around Mina, comforting her as she quietly sobbed, her whole body heaving. Kirishima had his eyes trained on Bakugou, who was leaning against a wall with his head buried in his arms. One way or another, everyone had their eyes averted from the sofa where Denki used to sit, nobody could bear to look. Safe to say nobody got more than a few hours sleep that night.  
-  
By the time 6am rolled around that morning, all nineteen students and one teacher were sitting silently in the form room. Nobody (bar Iida) was wearing school uniform because, for obvious reasons, the uniform restriction had been lifted, which also meant the majority of the class were curled up at their desks, swallowed by oversized hoodies. Mina and Jirou both struggled not to look to the side of their seats where the blonde sat. _Used to sit._ Apart from a few sniffles and muffled cries, the room was silent for the whole agonising hour it took to get to 7am.

6:56am. Kirishima bit his cheek as he stared down at his small desk. It was awful, everything about this was awful. The red-head had spent the whole night crying, curled up in the common room with Bakugou, Sero and Mina. It just wasn’t the same without K- Eijirou couldn’t stomach his name. By the red-rimmed eyes of his peers, it was apparent that Kirishima hadn’t been the only one crying. Even Aizawa looked more downcast than usual, haven spoken only a few monotone words since the class had got in.

6:57am. Sero fiddled with a bit of tape, idly sticking and un-sticking it from his fingers as he fought to keep tears back. It was all so unfair; why, out of all people, had Kaminari been chosen? The light of the class, the happy one, the one that helped with everyone’s problems, the one who was Sero’s best friend. He bit back a sob. He was so _angry,_ why couldn’t the villains ask for something, _anything_ other than for children to slaughter each other? He hated it.

6:58am. Mina was barely holding it together. She had previously had a mental breakdown, sobbing and screaming for her best friend to just come back. Why couldn’t it have chosen someone else? There were so many other people to pick. She couldn’t bear to look to her side, knowing she didn’t have the mental capacity to look at Denki’s old desk. She just wanted him back.

6:59am. Bakugou stared at the wall. There were no emotions running through him, his brain couldn’t handle what had just happened. He would rather be kidnapped by the loV again if it meant Kaminari didn’t have to endure the torture of kill or be killed. But there was nothing he could do. As much as Bakugou wanted to stop this, he was useless.

7:00am. Nineteen heads snapped up in unison when the board at the front of the classroom lit up. A stupid song began playing through the crappy speakers, playing everyone’s names. A voice began to speak. ‘Hello, children and adults alike, welcome to the game of slaughter or be slaughtered! All we be explained when we get to the contestants perspective. Enjoy!’ A stupid, gravelly laugh projected into the UA students ears and the black screen faded to a more urban setting indoors.

The camera showed inside 15 rooms, each of them holding a singular student, most of them sleeping/ unconscious. There were a few cries when it panned to an electric blonde laying on a bed. The rooms were nothing special, they mostly consisted of a single bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bathroom. However the class were cut out of their thoughts when the frustratingly upbeat voice came back.

‘Let Danganronpa begin!’  
-  
-  
-  
Denki yelped as he shot up from the bed he was laying on. Hold on- when had he gotten a bed? Looking around, he noticed that he wasn’t anywhere familiar, but rather in a blank room with no windows. The last thing the blonde remembered was being dragged away from his peers and feeling a sharp pain in his neck, which he would’ve squirmed at if it didn’t knock him unconscious. Shakily, Kaminari stepped onto the polished wooden floor, noticing how his shoes were still on, and walked to the ‘window.’ Where there should’ve been glass, there was instead a huge slab of metal cover in -maybe eight or more- screws and bolts. He desperately clawed at the bolts, internally begging them to turn, but it was in vain; they didn’t even budge a fraction of an inch.

The teen sighed and dejectedly walked back to his bed. He was surprised to see a note there; that definitely hadn’t been there before.

_Come to the gym at 8am for an introduction._

Kaminari looked at the clock on his wall. 7:54am. It was okay, he had time.

The hallway that Denki stepped out into honestly looked like something out of a fever dream; the floor was checkered black and white, and a purplish-pink light glowed into the walls. The end of the hallway was dark, Kaminari could only assume the light carried on down it. Taking a hot guess, the teen stepped to his right and walked off in search of the gym. Turns out it wasn’t very hard to find, the gym was at the end of the hall and, when Denki entered, was filled with 14 other teens.

“So nice of you to finally join us.” A posh English accent spoke.

Denki made a face. “Um, thanks? It’s not like I chose to be knocked unconscious and wake up in a room with nothing but bolts on the windows and a note giving me no other instructions but to find the gym.” 

The English bitch scoffed and was about to make another comment when she was interrupted by booming laughter.

“HA, nice one dude! Seems like we have a man with a sense of humour with us!” A boy with bright purple hair walked over and slung his arm around Denki’s neck. The height difference was almost comical; the purple-haired teen stood a head and a half higher than Kaminari. He chuckled nervously. What was going on? Why was the purple dude so happy?

“My name’s Toyo Hamasaki! What’s yours dude?”

_Toyo Hamasaki: Super high school-level mechanic._

“Oh yeah right, uh, my name is Denki Kaminari.”

_Denki Kaminari: Super high school-level actor_

“No way! You’re from UA right? I saw you at the sports festival!”

“Oh yeah, that’s me.” Denki rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor.”

“My name is Chinami Adachi!” Another voice chimed.

_Chinami Adachi: Super high school-level acrobat._

English bitch’s lips twitched downwards. “Of course he’s from UA.” She muttered to herself. Denki didn’t have the energy to be offended.

“Well then, lets get this over with. My name is Hisako Ishibashi.”

_Hisako Ishibashi: Super high school-level architect._

Kaminari disliked her already.

“Well whilst we’re at it, lets all introduce ourselves.” A monotone voice spoke. A boy with cropped brown hair stepped foreword and extended his arm for Denki to shake. He took it tentatively.

“My name is Rei Konno, I hope we can get along and not kill each other.”

_Rei Konno: Super high school-level intellect._

“I’m Kiyoshi Fujii!”

_Kiyoshi Fujii: Super high school-level baker._

“Eiko Nii.”

_Eiko Nii: Super high school-level ballet dancer._

“Yo dudes! I’m-“

The guy speaking was cut off when a ‘pop’ echoed through the room followed by a ‘thunk.’ Fifteen heads whipped round to the front of the gymnasium. Up on the stage, a weird looking half black half white bear popped up. Kaminari’s eyebrows flew past his hairline.

“I can tell what you’re thinking by the look on your faces, no, I am not a stuffed toy, I am in fact the principal of this delightful establishment! Monokuma!”

“P-principle?!” Hamasaki’s voice came from Denki’s right side.

“Yeah I’m the principle, have something to say? It’s unsettling or whatever.. yada yada I don’t care.”

“Holy shit.” A different voice whispered. Ishibashi’s face was still poker straight.

“Respect for your principle if you will! Now, as you know you have been the fifteen lucky students-“

“ _lucky?!_ ” Denki couldn’t help himself, this bear was fucking delusional. Rather than replying, Monokuma sent him a glare (or as best a glare he could seeing as his face couldn’t move) and carried on.

“As I was saying, you are the fifteen lucky students that were chosen for this challenge. And I can hear you asking, how long will you be here for? Well, if I took an approximate guess I’d say., the rest of your lives!”

Several gasps echoed around the room. Nii’s frantic voice spoke up.

“The rest of our lives? B-but I thought we got out if we murdered someone?!”

“Ah you’ve got it half right, you see, you have to murder someone and get _away_ with it for you to escape. However, if you are caught in the act, you’ll be executed in the most gruesome way possible! On the other hand, if everyone else gets it wrong, they will all be executed and the murderer will be let go!”

There was a stunned silence. Denki could hear his heart in his ears.

“To top it off, you all have a student handbook saying all the rules and curfews etc, you can also log what the bodies of the victims looked in! Have fun exploring the school!” And with that, monokuma disappeared back into the podium.

“What in the flying fuck.”  
-

Kaminari yelled as he struggled yet again to open the bolts. He swore as his nail snapped.

“Anything?” Nii asked.

“No, the only thing I’ve managed to break is my nail.” He replied, sucking on his finger. Denki heard a scoff behind him and whirled around to come face to face with Isibashi. He rolled his eyes.

“At least I’ve done something, you’ve done fuck all since we got here except insult me and stare at your nails.”

English bitch pouted and turned away. Kaminari smirked. “Bitch.” He whispered.

Hisako froze and slowly turned around to glare at Kaminari.

“What did you just call me?!” Her voice was high and venomous. Denki cleared his throat.

“I called you a bitch. Bitch.”

There was a hushed silence. Hisako screeched.  
-  
-  
-  
Class 1-A watched through squinted eyes as the fifteen teens on the television looked round the gymnasium. So far nothing has really happened apart from the weird-looking bear coming on and telling them they had to get away with murder. So maybe something had happened.

Kirishima bit his lip as he watched Kaminari struggle with the bolts on the walls. Turns out the contestants all had quirk-suppressing bracelets on so Denki couldn’t shock his way out of there. Oh god, it was awful. Kirishima felt helpless. Honestly, watching his classmate on TV was torture.

Half the class were snapped out of their thoughts as Kaminari finally spoke. They all listened, limbs tense.

_“At least I’ve done something, you’ve done fuck all since we got here except insult me and stare at your nails.”_

A few people chuckled. Classic Kaminari move, managing to make humour out of morbid situations. Aizawa internally groaned, Kaminari wasn’t going to survive if he kept making enemies with everyone.

 _“Bitch.”_ Denki’s voice projected through the speaker.

_“What did you just call me?!”_

_”I called you a bitch.”_

There was a beat.

_”Bitch.”_

Silence. Then Bakugou exploded.

“WHY THE FLIPPETY FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU FUCKING _IDIOT._ YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF _KILLED!_

Uh oh. Everyone was speechless. Kirishima buried his head in his hands. Why would Bakugou say that? Luckily (or not, depending how you view it) they were cut off by a screech coming from the front. Nineteen students and one teacher watched as Ishibashi leapt at Kaminari.

Kaminari side stepped the attack and everyone sighed in relief, but it was short-lived when Hisako threw herself at Denki’s back, knocking him to the ground. A chorus of ‘ooh’s echoed around the classroom.

What came in the next thirty seconds was the biggest bitch fight anyone from 1-A had ever seen. Ishibashi used her nails to claw at Kaminari’s face and Kaminari kept kicking her off him and pushing her. The fight ended with Kaminari pinning down a hissing and spitting Hisako with his forearm on her neck. The last straw for the other thirteen contestants was when the girl reached out and struck Denki in the eye, causing him to yelp in pain and stagger off her, which was when Nii grabbed the girl and restrained her.

Midoriya gasped as Kaminari stepped back and took his hand from his eye. Three two-to-three inch cuts made their way down the right side of Denki’s face and were bleeding profusely. Both Deku and Kaminari winced. It was bad. Everything was bad.  
-  
-  
-  
Kaminari groaned as he rolled over in bed. The first day hadn’t exactly been the best introduction. Not only had he made himself a target by looking like a shitty fighter, he’d also ended up with three massive scratches over his eye. At least they made him look like scar from the lion king (or clapdaddie, but we don’t talk about that.)

The blonde spared a glance at the clock on the wall. It read 4:30am; Kaminari had only had a few hours sleep. Feeling bored, he stepped out of bed and walked around the room to stretch his legs. Or to calm his nerves. Denki wasn’t really sure. Five minutes into this mundane exercise, Kaminari heard some muffled thumps coming from a few doors down. After a few moments, they stopped. The noises were followed immediately by some cracking noises that went right through Kaminari. He felt his blood run cold; it was only the first night, had someone already been murdered?!

Feeling unnaturally brave, Denki stepped out of his room and padded down the hallway to where the sounds had been coming from. Turns out he didn’t have to look very far.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and Kaminari had to pray to the Lord to keep himself from throwing up. Ten steps into the hallway, there was a silhouette. However, looking closer, it seemed there were more than one.

Tentatively, Kaminari edged closer to the shadows. He couldn’t have prepared himself for what he saw. There, in the hallway, laying mutilated and bloody, was Hisako Ishibashi.

Denki screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS I’M GOING TO CRY (^_^)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Also if you’re seeing this now, I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of July and then after that I’ll probably update every week, I was just busy juggling school and life and corona ect. stay safe!)

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshit- What in the name of- what happened? Denki stared down at the body of Ishibashi, hand over his mouth to both stop him from throwing up and to cover for the fact his mouth was hanging wide open in shock and he couldn’t close it. It was literally the _first_ night and someone had already been murdered in cold blood. Seemed a bit extreme- but the whole game was, so was it really a surprise?

His less-than-quiet scream seemed to have woken the other students- if you could call them students- up, and less than two minutes later a few of them came skidding round the corner.

“Why did you scream so lou-OH MY GOD.”

_Katsuko Okawa: Super high-school level boxer._

The five present students stood there for a few stretched seconds of shock, before the cameras above them crackled to life and Momokuma’s voice started speaking.

“Oops! Seems like someone has fished out a little murder! I bet you were all thinking nobody was gonna do it but here we are, the first night, standing over the body of a so very sad victim.”

“Why are you so happy about this?!”

_Shiro Onsishi: Super high school-level artist._

“Let me think..” Momokuma’s voice cut into Denki’s skull.  
“It brings me joy to see you being mopey over someone you’ve barely known! Also watching you murder each other is one thing I love to do in my spare time. And I have spare time all day every day and someone had already been murdered! Now hurry up spit spot and get cracking on the investigation!” Monokuma did a bad English accent for the last line. Kaminari glared at the cameras. As much as he hated English bitch, he would never wish death upon her.

“I-I think I’m gonna faint. There’s so much blood..” Okawa’s words trailed off as her body crumpled and she drooped to the floor like a paper doll. To be fair, the sight of a mutilated and chopped up girl who’s pink hair was now crimson with blood wasn’t the first thing on Kaminari’s metaphorical list of things he would like to see in his lifetime. He personally felt a little light-headed.

Hamasaki’s shaky voice spoke up from next to him.  
“I uh.. I should go get the others.” 

“I’ll come too” Onishi mumbled.

Denki nodded.

“I’ll stay with Okawa to make sure she doesn’t do anything sketchy.” He said.

“Same. It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

_Ickiko Nakada: Super high school-level shot-putter._

Both teens made eye contact and nodded as Hamasaki ran down the hallway, his shoes echoing throughout the building. For a few minutes Kaminari and Nakada sat in awkward silence, avoiding each other’s gaze. Denki’s eyes kept travelling to the barely-recognisable body of his former.. rival? Well whatever had gone on between them was gone now because she was.. y’know.. dead.

“So you’re from UA huh? Must suck to miss out on your learning or whatever.” The girl finally spoke. Her words seemed to be made up on the spot.

“Oh uh.. yeah I am. It’s not like I would be doing work if I hadn’t been chosen though ‘cause I’m pretty sure it’s mandatory viewing.”

Nakada nodded and didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“My sister goes to UA you know, or maybe don’t; she’s a third year. Her name’s Mei.” Ichiko let out a shy smile. Denki exhaled through his nose and anxiously chewed the dry skin on his bottom lip.

“Do you miss her?”

“Yes, I really hope I see her again, but the chances right now seem pretty slim.” She let out a humourless laugh.

“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Denki butted in. “I’ll make sure you see her again. I promise.” 

The girl looked at him with wide doe-eyes. “Would you really do that for me? You p-promise?”

Kaminari cursed himself. He couldn’t keep that promise dammit. But something about the teen in front of him reminded him of his own sister whom he didn’t even get to say goodbye to. He locked eyes with Nakada.

“I promise.”

He just really hoped he could keep it.  
-  
“Holy ship crap motherfucker Jesus Christ.” Hamasaki’s loud voice carried down the hall as the telltale sound of his boots made themselves clear.

Denki and Nakada’s heads both twisted towards the sudden sound.

“Uh.. something wrong dude?”

The purple-haired teen took a second to catch his breath before replying, “I uh.. you should probably come and see this.”

Kaminari couldn’t help the feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach and the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly.

“Lead the way.”

Toyo nodded and took off in the opposite direction, followed shortly by Ichiko and Denki.

By the time the three teens arrived at their destination, Kaminari had managed to get a stitch. He clutched his side with both of his arms.

“Put your arms above your head, it will help.”

_Machi Ashikaga: Super high school-level Medic_

The blonde turned to look at her.

“What?”

“Put your arms above your head, the stitch will go away.” She repeated.

“Uh, okay.”

Denki followed the girl’s instructions and, sure enough, the pain receded into something manageable. He looked a bit stupid, though.

“What did you need to show us?” Ichiko piped up.

Her question was answered when another girl came round the corner with a plastic bag- lord knows where she got it from.

_Asako Mino: Super high school-level songwriter._

“This.” She answered.

In her hands was a plastic-covered knife. Kaminari inhaled sharply.

“Why was it so far away from the body?” His voice was shaky.

“That’s what we want to know.” Hamasaki answered, “The killer must have murdered Ishibashi, fled and then dumped the murder weapon here.”

Rei’s voice butted in, “There’s only blood down one side of the knife which suggests the victim’s throat was slit.” His voice was monotone and painfully reminded Kaminari of his form teacher.

“But the question remains. Who killed her?”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Okawa’s panicked voice cut into their thoughts.

“I woke up because ifaintedandthebodyisgoneidontwhatshappeningpleasehe-“

“Woah woah, calm down, nobody can understand you when you’re speaking like that.” Kaminari interrupted. What was this girl saying?

Okawa’s eyes filled with tears and she sniffed. “I-I woke up and the b-body was gone, I don’t know what happened, I-it’s just gone!” 

She burst into tears at the end.

“Oh get a hold of yourself.” Rei said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t be rude!” Onishi put a comforting arm around the other girl’s shoulders, glaring at Rei.

“Hold on- The body’s gone?!”

Katsuko nodded. That wasn’t good. Oh no.

As Okawa reached up to wipe her tears away, Denki noticed something that looked suspiciously like blood lining her fingernails. He looked up to see if anyone had noticed it and locked eyes with Hamasaki, who’s eyes flitted to the girl’s hand. That couldn’t be a coincidence...could it?

The teens covered their ears as a high-pitched whining sound filled the room and Monokuma’s voice crackled to life.

“This is like watching paint dry! Hurry up and get investigating or I’ll murder you myself!.” 

The voice disappeared as quickly as it came.

Everyone was silent before Rei spoke again.

“You heard what the bear said, get investigating!”  
-  
Denki pinched his nose shut as he crouched down next to the blood stain, it smelled awful. The body had completely disappeared but nobody had found where to, there were no blood tracks or footprints _anywhere_ , apart from where she had died (obviously).

The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Luckily for him, it was only Toyo.

“You saw that before right?” The latter asked, “the- the blood on her hands?”

Denki nodded.

“Yeah I did, It was under her nails- was there more?”

“There was a smear on her palm. I really hope this is a coincidence and she isn’t a murderer.”

“Yeah me too-“

“Do you have any chalk?”

Hamasaki let out an oh-so-manly scream and tripped over his feet onto the floor.

“What the hell man- don’t scare me like that!”

“Do you have any chalk? It’s important.” Ichiko repeated.

“Oh yeah sure, here you go.” He feigned taking something out of his pocket. “Because we all carry chalk around with us right?” He made a face.

“There might be some in the craft room, I was exploring before. It’s down the hall then left and its the second door on the right.” Kaminari told her.

Ichiko nodded.

“Thanks.”

“It’s fine.”  
-  
Denki groaned. It had been nearly four hours and he didn’t have anything. He had nothing, not even a teeny tiny scrap of evidence. The only thing that was abnormal was the blood under Okawa’s fingernails- but she could’ve been scratching at a cut or something right? But the more he thought about it, the more suspicious it became.

On his ninth lap of the first floor, a splash of red caught Kaminari’s eye as he passed the incinerator. His mind didn’t register it until he was about ten steps past it so he had to backtrack to take it in. He had though his brain was playing tricks on him but, sure enough, there was a splatter of red right above the entrance to the incinerator. It looked like something had hit the machine before falling into the fire.

Well damn. If that wasn’t interesting.

As the blonde was trying to figure out what had happened, the intercom crackled to life and Monokuma’s voice projected again.

“You’ve had long enough to investigate, I’m practically falling asleep at my desk here! Time for my favourite part, the class trials! Try to get it right or you wont live to see another day!”

Hold on- already? They’d barely had any time!

This was bad.

This was very bad.  
-  
-  
The elevator ride down was silent as the fifteen teens stood in place, waiting. They were going in with fifteen. If they got it right, they would come out with fourteen. If they got it wrong, they would come out with one. 

The floor jerked, signalling they had arrived at their destination. Kaminari could feel his heart in the back of his throat as he stepped into the trial room.

In the middle of the room were fifteen podiums congregated in a circle. Each teen stood on their own. Denki looked at Ichiko and bit his cheek- she looked just as nervous as he felt. There was no doubt he looked like that as well. Nobody spoke for a few seconds and they sat in tense silence before Okawa’s accusing voice spoke up.

“It was Kaminari. I have no doubt.”

If the blonde had water in his mouth he would have spat it out in surprise, but because he didn’t, he settled for a bewildered look.

“I’m sorry what?!”

“All the facts and evidence point to him! Like that massive fight he had with Ishibashi yesterday.”

Kaminari spluttered.

“Do you really think I would be stupid enough to murder someone who everyone knows I had a rivalry with?!”

“Yes.” Rei’s voice spoke. Denki glared at him.

“Well if you think you’re so innocent, why do you have blood on your hands?” Hamasaki protested. Kaminari swore he saw something flash behind her eyes before she took a step forward- or as much of a step as she could, considering she only had a few centimetres space.

“I’ll have you know, I had a nosebleed before and didn’t have time to clean it in my room before you screamed like a baby.”

_Great excuse, nosebleed my ass._

“Oh I’m _sorry_ that I screamed upon seeing a dead body. What can I do to apologise? Would you like me to shine your shoes for you?” Kaminari did a sarcastic bow.

“Why are you acting so defensive anyway?” Ichiko asked, her gaze directed at Okawa.

“I’m not- I’m not acting defensive!” She defended, “I just don’t like being accused!”

There was a pause.

“Uh, nobody has accused you of anything.” Fujii spoke for the first time since Denki had seen him.

“W-what? I didn’t say anything about being accused! You’re all jerks!.”

Kaminari rolled his eyes but inside his head he was thinking. First of all, what happened to her ‘I’m really timid and shy’ demeanour? She was like a completely different person than the day before.

“I agree with her.” Rei said, “It does seem like you did it Kaminari. You would know how to do it as well, seeing as you go to a school like UA”

“I’m sorry what does me going to UA have to do with the possibility of me being a murderer? If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous.”

Rei flushed and exerted his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He spat.

“You’re one to talk about acting suspicious, Okawa.” Hamasaki said.

She glared at him.

“It’s not my fault he _happened_ to be awake at exactly 4:32am which just so happens to be when the murder took place.”

Kaminari smirked.

“Rookie mistake.” He stated, still grinning like a maniac.

“What?”

“You’re asking me how I was awake, but how do you know the exact time the murder took place?” He asked, examining his nails.

“Wh- I- I didn’t- I don’t- I heard it from my room.” She spluttered.

“There’s no way that could’ve happened.” Fujii interrupted, “your room is on the other side of the school, the only way you could’ve heard it is if you were near Kaminari’s room.”

Her eyes went round. “I was in one of the bathrooms when the murder happened!”

Hisako chuckled. “You’re really lying through your teeth huh? All bathrooms except your personal ones are locked at night- it says so in the handbook.”

Okawa’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“Exactly! And you said you were cleaning you ‘nosebleed’ in your room before!”

They watched as the girls face switched between various shades of red and purple. Kaminari couldn’t help the smile that creeped on to his face.

“Also the fingerprints on the knife match the fingerprints on your door.” Nakada held up a piece of tape with matching fingerprints. Everyone turned to look at her.

“Why didn’t you say something before? You could’ve prevented all this from happening!”

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to interrupt you.” She pointedly stated.

“Oh, so THAT’S why you asked for chalk!” Kaminari wasn’t going to lie and say that she hadn’t impressed him, he hadn’t even thought of fingerprints until she brought it up. Ichiko nodded, a shy smile present on her face.

“Very smart.”

“Hey! I thought you were on my side!” 

Rei just looked at her. “I was convinces that it was Kaminari, like you were, but all the facts now point to you; it was a sloppy murder plan.”

Before Katsuko had a chance to reply, Kaminari started speaking.

“So this is how it played out, according to everything we have. You stayed up until you were sure everyone was asleep and walked over to my side of the school. I’m presuming you told Ishibashi to meet up with you- Lord knows how she agreed- and when you met with her you slashed her neck with a knife you’d taken from the kitchen. To throw us off the trail and delay us, you used your arms and nails to rip Ishibashi’s limbs off- you could do it because you’re a boxer and therefore have strong arms. After you had done that, you ran to the other side of the school, dumped the knife and ran back to the body, where me, Hamasaki, Nakada and Onishi were. You pretended to faint and when we were occupied with the murder weapon, you took the body and threw it in the incinerator. After that you came running to us, claiming you had woken up and the body had gone.” Denki finished.

He took joy in the way the colour of Okawa’s face flushed darker and darker every passing second.

“You also did it the night after our fight to make the blame fall on me. It was cleverly planned but badly executed-“

“OKAY YOU’VE CAUGHT ME. YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THOUGH! ‘OH I’M SO SMART I FIGURED IT OUT’ LIKE SHUT UP. YOU’RE ALL JERKS. I HATE YOU KAMINARI WITH ALL MY HEART, I HOPE YOU GET MURDERED NEXT!” She yelled, voice cracking in several places.

Monokuma let out a long, loud laugh. “Well that didn’t take very long did it?! Time for votes!”

A screen flashed. A video of a spinner with three columns -similar to what you’d find at a gambling bar- flashed. It span, and the three parts matched up, all three had pictures of Katsuko Okawa’s face with the word ‘guilty’ flashing brightly.

The bear chuckled and brought out a hammer. In front of him was a red button attached to a small screen. Monokuma brought the hammer down onto the button with a little bounce. The screen lit up and displayed a retro-style pixelated cartoon of Okawa and Monokuma. It read:

 _‘Katsuko Okawa had been found guilty. Time for the punishment!’_  
-  
-  
Thirteen heads watched as a rope tied itself around Okawa’s wring and yanked her backwards. A popping sound -that Denki could only assume was her shoulder- echoed as the girl was dragged away.

The girl landed in a long, thin room. At one end was a brick wall, at the other end was a pinprick of light. Okawa’s eyes widened as she looked around, clutching her arm. All of a sudden, the wall started moving, slowly. The teen took one look, and started sprinting towards the end of the tunnel. The wind whipped her hair as she looked back, horror written on her face as she noticed the wall starting to move faster.

Her legs were a blur as she sprinted, the light getting bigger and bigger. The girl felt a boost of adrenaline fill her as she squinted at the light. Unfortunately for her, there was no end. The light disappeared and Okawa smashed into a dead end. Despair apparent on her face, Katsuko slowly turned round and watched helplessly as the wall gathered more and more speed.

Okawa braced her arms in front of her face as best she could -as if that would help- and closed her eyes. There was no way in hell the wall was going to slow down now- it was speeding down the room. An awful crunch emitted from the girl as the wall came crashing into her. Blood spurted out of the small cracks between the wall and the ceiling. 

And just like that, Katsuko Okawa was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.. my finger slipped?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> I drew Ishibashi (AKA English bitch) https://pin.it/6Hf4oQL (copy and paste it :D)
> 
> Also here’s a shameless self promotion- my instagram is @nell._.ga. Follow it ;))))
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone :) I just want to start off by saying I’m sorry if you’re one of my regular readers and I got your hopes up for another chapter. Speaking of that, I know I said I would have one out by the end of August, but I’m kind of struggling right now because I have no motivation and I have awful writers block, which sucks.

As well as this, if you live in England you’ll know school starts in a few days and I’ve been stressed catching up on work and getting things ready.

This is 100% not abandoned, a chapter will probably come out in the next two weeks and then I’ll try to stick to a schedule.

Thanks everyone, stay safe :)

Just going back in to edit- I’ve just found out about the passing of Chadwick Boseman. He was one of my role models and I can’t get over the shock of his untimely death. I’m staring at my black panther pop figure trying to figure out where everything went wrong. I wish we could throw 2020 away. Rest in power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT 5 MONTHS.
> 
> For real though, i feel awful about it. My mental health was really down and i had no motivation to do anything. But now I’ve kind of got everything under control and I think ill be okay :)
> 
> Half of this chapter has been written since the beginning of august and it was just sitting there until today when i decide to get up off my ass and write the rest. 
> 
> Also, before this i had only watched the THH anime, but during my break i played through the entire second game and now I have a much much much better grasp on how this works, so now the trial chapters will be a LOT longer, and when i have the time I’ll probably rewrite a few earlier chapters.
> 
> At the end of this, there’s some awesome fan art that someone drew for me, ill put the link :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The monotone drone of the TV was the only sound that filled the common room of 1-A. Nineteen eyes were glued on the screen, horror and shock twisting into their features, mouths glued into grimaces and eyes stretched open in a display of despair. It was ironic really, _despair._

Bakugou glared at his closed fist, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. His nails left little red crescents in his skin as he unfurled his hand, knuckles making little popping sounds. Slowly, he lifted his head up and locked eyes with the TV.

“At least it wasn’t him.” Bakugou’s uncharacteristically somber voice carried through the stuffy room. Nobody responded, the weight of the previous event still weighing heavily on each student. Mina anxiously squeezed the small stress ball in her hand. The pink object had previously belonged to Yaoyorozu, but nobody seemed to notice (or care), the small problems in life were minuscule compared to the obviously bigger burden.

“I’m going to my room.”

Jirou pulled the yellow hoodie over her head. Maybe she pulled a sleeve over her hand and shakily wiped her eyes, but that’s irrelevant. The faint smell of Kaminari on the hoodie that she had borrowed from his room did little to soothe her nerves, rather, it only caused tears to fill up her eyes as she hastily walked to her dorm.

Jirou’s bed was still unmade from that previous morning, the girl had had barely two hours sleep and spent the night tossing and turning under the covers. She had eventually dragged herself up and into the common room, where she had accompanied Tokoyami and dark shadow to a cup of tea and some oranges. The day had proceeded, thus leading her to where she was now.

Usually, music would be playing from the speakers in her room, accompanied by her or Denki singing and playing the guitar, respectively. Instead, she found herself lying on the floor, Kaminari’s bright hoodie pooling around her legs. Tears rolled down Jirou’s reddened cheeks and into the hood of the jumper. She fiddled with a piece of foil she found inside the pocket.

-  
_Kyouka rolled her eyes as another piece of foil hit her head._

_“What’s the big idea loser?” She huffed, whirling around from her space on the sofa, “trying to see if you can kill me with a fatal blow to the back of the head?”_

_Kaminari snorted and feigned falling off the counter where he was sat._

_“Oh Kyouka you wound~ me, it seems you’ve figured out my master plan. Indeed I was going to murder you with these oh-so-small pieces of metal and then get rid of the body. I despise~ you.”_

_He ended his dramatic performance lying on the floorboards, one hand draped across his forehead, the other stretched out on the floor. Jirou pinched the bridge of her nose, but couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face._

_“you’re such a moron.”_

_Denki pulled both his hands over his eyes and pretended to cry, his loud ‘sobs’ filling the large room. Bakugou grunted from the other couch._

_“Keep it down extras.”_

_The other blonde temporarily paused his crying to sit up and look at Bakugou._

_“Ooh~ someone’s jealous of mine and Kyouka’s intimate relationship, clearly.”_

_“Mhm, likely.” He grumbled, before leaving the room, romance manga clutched in his right hand like he was afraid someone was going to steal it._

_Jirou spluttered and whacked the blonde on the head, having moved from the sofa to the kitchen._

_“Please~ as if I’d ever go out with you.”_

_Denki didn’t answer so she peered down at his place on the floor. His shoulders were shaking and she wondered for a brief second if he was crying. It was short lived, however, when he moved his hands away from his face to reveal his laughter. The teen had tears running down his cheeks, and Jirou could see his white teeth. She turned red._

_“What’s so funny?” She huffed._

_Kaminari tried to talk but failed, his grin becoming even wider and his giggles turned into peals of laughter. Against her will, Kyouka felt her face splitting into an identical grin. She snorted, setting Denki off even more, which in turn made her laugh even more. The girl collapsed onto the floor next to the blonde. They lay there for a few seconds before his hand flopped out and ‘accidentally’ hit her on the face. She raised her eyebrows and brought her fist up._

_The blonde let out a yell as Jirou’s hand came down on his stomach._

_“What was that for dude?” He tried to sound serious but it was clear he was, again, trying not to laugh._

_“You hit me first!” She reasoned._

_“Pfft. As if. I would never hit a girl.”_

_“Are you saying I’m weak?”_

_He paused before answering._

_“Yes, absolutely, that’s what I came here to tell you. You are so unbelievably weak that I think I should just kill you off, thus the foil.”_

_Kyouka grabbed a butter knife off of the counter and pointed it at Kaminari threateningly. “Say that again, I dare you.”_

_He raised his arms in a surrender and took a step backwards, wincing when his head hit the cabinet. “Chill it was just a joke lmao. Also that knife has someone else’s food on it.”_

_Jirou quickly threw the knife in the sink, brushing her hands together afterwards._

_“Are we just going to ignore the fact Kaminari said ‘lmao’ in real life.” Tokoyami opted._

_They both yelled in surprise._

_“Geez, talk about a jumpscare. I thought me playing the first four fnaf games had prepared me for this, but clearly not.”_

_The two remaining people looked at Kaminari in confusion._

_“You played five nights at- you know what? That’s a discussion for another day.” Jirou looked at Tokoyami, “also yes, we are.”_

_“Okay then.” The bird teenaged shrugged and walked away, biting into an apple. Two pairs of eyes followed him out of the room. Denki leaned over to see when Tokoyami shut the door, before getting down on one knee and dabbing water on his eyes from the cup situated next to him._

_Kyouka rolled her eyes playfully. Kaminari yelled outside._

_“YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT NOW!”_

_Before the girl had a chance to say anything, Sero and Mina came bursting through the door. Sero was holding a speaker and Mina had a party popper in her hand. Both were decked in sunglasses. Hanta pressed a button and a wedding march came on._

_“And now to ask what I was going to ask from the start,“ Denki pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, “Kyouka Jirou, although I know you are a fully blown lesbian, and have eyes for only one person, a specific ponytail-wearing girl, will you go on a date with me?” He produced a ring box from his back pocket. Inside was a plastic green diamond._

_Jirou laughed again._

_“This is the third time you’ve asked me dumbass, I’m not going to a tacky arcade or something with you.”_

_Kaminari whipped off the sunglasses he was wearing -when had he put those on?- and snapped his fingers. Mina handed him a stack of Monopoly money. He pretended to fan himself with it._

_“Ah yes, I knew you would say that. However this date is not in fact to the -as you put it- ‘tacky’ arcade! if you could open the one hundred percent authentic diamond right here, then you can find out where you’ll be going with me!”_

_Kyouka raised her eyebrow and took the plastic diamond. Upon further inspection, there was a seam that she could break to get it open, so she did. Into her hand fell a folded up receipt. She looked at Denki, confused._

_“Unfold it dummy.”_

_The purple haired girl whipped her head to look at the other teen, before slowly unfolding the shiny piece of paper, revealing a note written in hastily scrawled black ink. She frowned, bringing the receipt closer to her face so she could read the just-legible handwriting._

_“Do you want me to read it?” Denki reached a hand over to the note._

_Kyouka slapped his hand away, rolling her eyes._

_“Tch, I don’t need your help idiot I can read it myself,” Jirou watched in mild amusement as Kaminari raised his arms in a surrender._

_“Alright man I was just offering.”_

_The girl smirked and began to read the note in her hands, it read:_

_‘To Jirou Kyouka,_

_As you know, we have a break for the Christmas holidays next week, and I would like to ask that you accompany me to a girl in red concert. I spent my half of my savings on these tickets and now I have none left. Please say yes._

_Yours truly, Denki Kaminari.’_

_There was a moment where silence filled the room, Jirou didn’t move a muscle, her eyes trained on the note._

_Denki cleared his throat awkwardly, “I uh- if you don’t want to go t-that’s fine. I can get a refund on them um- I just kind of-“_

_“Denki, you bought these tickets for me?”_

_“Uh, y-yeah?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_The blonde froze. “So you’ll go with me?”_

_She snorted and punched his shoulder, “yeah I’ll go with you, ya dunce.”_

_Jirou’s smile melted off her face as she came to a realisation._

_“Hold on- if you only spent half of your savings on these, what did you spend the other half on?”_

_She looked on with dread as Kaminari lifted his foot up and slammed it into the ground, causing his seemingly white trainers to light up with a flashing yellow light._

_“These bad boys.” He smirked._

_“Oh my God you’re such an idiot.”_  
-

Back in the common room, Bakugou had stood up, taken a breath through his nose, grabbed Sero and Mina by their collers and dragged them out the room. Kirishima shot up and looked around before following the three of them out of the room. Nobody batted an eye, too preoccupied with the TV.

Bakugou’s feet stomped over the carpet and he glared ahead, ignoring the protests of the two student hanging by his fists. The redhead behind him was nervously following, slightly concerned for his two (three) friends.

“Hey, uh, bakubro? Are you.. alright?”

“Tch. You extras are sad. It’s pissin’ me off.”

Kirishima paused. “And you.. aren’t?”

“What sort of a fuckin’ question is that?” Bakugou growled.

The other teen looked at the floor and carried on trudging down the hall. However, before they even reached the dorm room, Mina perked her head up and wriggled out of Bakugou’s hand.

“What the fu-‘

“Is someone crying?”

“-ck — wait what?”

Kirishima looked up and walked towards one of the doors.

“Yeah, I think someone’s crying in here! ...is this-“

“-Jirou’s room? Yeah.” Sero continued.

Kirishima turned to look at him. 

“I mean that’s not what i was going to say but- wait did you say Jirou’s room? Why would she be crying?”

“Why do you think, dumbass.” Bakugou shoved passed them both and knocked on the door with three loud thuds. Mina winced at the noise and Kirishima held out one of his hands in a weak protest.

“Open up, long ears, we know you’re crying.”

The crying suddenly subsided and there was a long pause before a brief shuffling sound and the lock clicking open. A squeak echoed as the door was pulled open to reveal a tear-stained face and a massive yellow hoodie. Mina took one look at the purple-haired girl and enveloped her in a hug.

“Alright boys, go away, I’ll sort this out.”

“Tch. Whatever.”

The three remaining teens walked away as Mina invited herself into Kyouka’s room and brought both of them down to sit on a beanbag.

The pink girl smiled sadly and grabbed the remote lying on Jirou’s bed.

“You don’t have to talk, I get it. Let’s put a movie on, huh?”

Jirou nodded meekly and couldn’t help the smile smile that crept onto her face.

“That would be nice.”

-  
-  
-

Kaminari grunted as he reached down to his toes, his blonde hair covering his vision.

“Daaaamnn aiko, I’ve not worked out like this since- since... since I was born!”

Said boy turned round and raised his eyebrows.

Aiko Hoga- ultimate athlete. 

“You should really do more exercise dude, you’ll get all the girls if you do. And the guys.” 

Aiko winked. Kaminari grimaced.

“Looks like we have another Mineta situation.” He muttered.

“Who what now?”

Denki coughed loudly. “Nothing now- I didn’t say anything!. You know what? I’m just gonna go now -ahem- see ya!” He power walked away, almost tripping over his shoes in the process. He shuddered slightly.

After a minute or two of walking Kaminari realised he didn’t really know where he was going. However, out of the order of his eye he spotted the small, damaged sign for the cafeteria. Without thinking, the teen propelled himself towards the kitchen and used his shoulder to break the door open.

There was an ear-piercing shriek as Kaminari came walking through the doors. He flinched and looked around for the source of the noise. The noise had set his hair on end and his heart was beating faster tan his brain could register. Using the new adrenaline. Denki skidded round the corner of the canteen in fear of something awful, but rather than a dead body he discovered one of the girl sat with a guilty look on her face.

“What the hell?! I thought.. I thought someone had been killed!” He exclaimed.

The girl looked meekly at the floor.  
“I just- the sound of the door startled me and I spilled my tea all over myself!”

_Harwe araki: ultimate tea maker_

“That’s it?!” Kaminari started, “actually you know what, never mind, just be quieter next time.”

Denki watched araki bow her head, and he grabbed an apple off the table before making a swift exit, completely forgetting what he came in for. However, he missed the small smirk that appeared on the girls face as he walked out.  
-  
-  
-  
Denki flopped onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arm, stifling the few stray tears that threatened to spill over. What he would give to see anyone from his class again; Jirou, Kirishima, Bakugou, Mina- what the hell, even Mineta.

Kaminari wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat and hauled himself up before realising the apple he had been holding was gone. The blonde peered around through tired eyes and saw that it had fallen out of his hand onto the floor. Denki sighed and shuffled out of the covers to pick up the fruit.

There was a creak from behind him. Kaminari whipped his head round but was intercepted by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around his neck. The teen yelped loudly and tried to kick the person off but was winded when his back hit the wooden floor with a crack. His eyes bulged as the hands began to squeeze tightly, and it became harder and harder to breathe. Kaminari’s limbs flopped around him like he was a fish out of water and the teen tried desperately to claw the hands off of him, but they tightened around him. The world was beginning to blur and with a final shot of adrenaline, Denki punched the figure over him with the ball of his hand.

Miraculously, the hands let go and the blonde turned on his side, hacking and spluttering. His throat was on fire and he took long, thirsty breaths of the air round him. Denki’s wrists gave away and he leaned on his elbows, head tilted backwards and chest heaving. 

After a torturously long while, Kaminari’s vision began to clear and he slowly lifted his head up to see a slight figure trembling, backed up against the far wall. His eyes widened slightly as he took in their shoes, clothes and lastly their face.

“Ichiko?”

There was a pause that stretched on for a good ten seconds. 

“K-Kaminari! I swear its not what it felt like- that wasn’t me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/791ba4264add0805fc68072cfd2476a9/eda1f4a879e4eb1a-2a/s1280x1920/706f95b80cdf005eec521c7ea762fbdada9185a0.jpg
> 
> There’s the awesome art! I cant tell you how much I appreciate it :)
> 
> As well as this, someone asked for a list fo all the characters, and here is the full list (i think)
> 
> Denki Kaminari- ultimate actor  
> Asako mino- girl- songwriter  
> Kaori miyake- boy  
> Rei konno- boy- intellect  
> Toyo hamasaki- boy- mechanic  
> Chinami adachi- girl- acrobat  
> Hisako ishibashi- girl (dead)  
> Kiyoshi fujii- boy- baker  
> Eiko nii- girl- ballet dancer  
> Katsuko okawa- girl- boxer (dead)  
> Shiro Onishi- boy- artist  
> Ichiko nakada- girl- shot putter  
> Machi ashikaga- girl- medic  
> Aiko hoga- boy- athlete  
> Harwe araki- girl- tea maker
> 
> Ill try to get the next chapter out soon, thanks for reading AND I PROMISE YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG AGAIN!
> 
> if anyone has any requests for future chapters feel free to comment! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up very soon, I pinky promise I wont abandon this story so, don’t be shy, hit the mark for later button ;) Anyways, comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
